


They Call it Puppy Love

by KlingyKlaus



Series: Little Kisses [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Puppy Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlingyKlaus/pseuds/KlingyKlaus
Summary: Luther and Allison’s first kiss.





	They Call it Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



> This is for the lovely and talented Theseus, who encourages my bad habits. Bad habits such as starting _another_ WIP.  
> This’ll be part of a series, so if you like Luther getting some lovin’, this series may tickle your fancy.

Allison, Luther thought, was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. He could admit, if to no one but himself, that he was infatuated with her. 

Her power made her dangerous, of course it did. But what made her  _ deadly _ was her full lips and curly hair. The way her nose sloped and her hips curved.

Allison was dangerous, to Luther at least, because she was beautiful.  And he wanted her. He craved her touch, her attention, her  _ affection _ . Craved it like his lungs craved air when Diego had him in a chokehold.

He was 13 and his body always ached. From growing and from arousal. Everything made him hot, but Allison was the only thing he ever got off to. She was it for him, he could feel it in his very bones. He didn’t just find her attractive, he  _ loved _ her. 

When he found out she felt the same way, he was ecstatic. Immediately following the tentative conversation in which feelings had been revealed, Luther had set up a little getaway in the attic.

He begged Grace to order fairy lights, imagining how the soft illumination would cause Allison's skin to glow. With no help from any of his other siblings, but with permission from Grace of course, he dragged a mattress up into the small space.

With his spoils, he created a beautiful canopy and comfy nest below the skylight. The placement was perfect for allowing them to view the stars at night, if they so chose. 

By the time it was done, he and Allison had progressed to playing footsie beneath the table during meal times and holding hands during lessons. 

One night after dinner, when all of their siblings dispersed to their rooms in order to have their personal time before lights out, Luther grabbed Allison’s hand and asked her to close her eyes. 

“Luther, why do you want me to close my eyes?” She giggled, curious but closing them nonetheless. 

“Because, where we’re going is a surprise.”

“Okay,” Allison whispered into the near silence of the hallway. 

Something in the air had shifted, but neither teen could put their finger on what it was.

Together, they made their way up the stairs and to the attic. Luther had a guiding hand on Allison’s lower back, steering her clear of any potential hazards. His voice, cracking in places and deeper in others, he used to warn Allison of the next step and to tell her what their next move would be. It was slow going, but eventually they made it. 

“Okay, Alli. Open ’em.”

Blinking open her wide brown eyes, Allison took in the room. Her gaze didn’t seem to rest on any one thing for long, but the more she took in, the rounder her eyes became in her face. 

“Luther,” she gasped into the empty air. “You did this?”

Proud of himself, Luther nodded with a smile. 

“Wow. It’s wonderful!” And then she was grabbing a hold of his hand and dragging him towards the bed he had so painstakingly set in the perfect spot.

She pushed him down on it, then sat a good six inches away. Luther didn’t particularly care for the distance, but he could understand it. Allison said they had to be respectable with what they were doing. Luther didn’t know for certain what that all entailed, but he trusted Allison. Even when that trust meant there was a space between them that seemed uncrossable. 

Unable to help himself, Luther stared at Allison while she took in the stars above them. Just like he had imagined, her skin seemed to glow in the soft lighting. The moonlight streaming through the glass paired itself with the glow of the faerie lights to make Allison look ethereal. And Luther was struck with the need to taste some of that beauty. 

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, too loud for the quiet of their secret space. 

It startled Allison, if the way that she jumped was indicative of anything, but she recovered it quickly. 

“Of course you can,” she said with a soft smile. 

They leaned towards each other, but rather than get closer like the girls did in some of Ben’s books, Allison stayed planted where she was. Maintaining the distance between their lower bodies, Allison twisted at the waist and leaned as far over as she could, using an hand on the bed to brace herself.

Unsure of what to do with this development, Luther leaned the rest of the way in, body contorting to match Allison’s. 

Their mouths were just barely close enough this way, and Luther could feel the twinge in his abdominals from the prolonged use of a strange position. All negative thoughts flew from Luther’s mind, though, when Allison’s soft lips brushed his. 

Eager and wanting, he leaned just that little bit farther in, and then they were really kissing. Their movements were tentative, Allison attempting to apply the things she’d seen on tv and Luther trying to apply technique he’d read about in one of Ben’s trashy novels. 

The kiss itself was underwhelming and awkward, the positioning of their bodies bordering on painful, but it was good. Good because it was Allison, and Luther  _ loved  _ her. His whole being was attuned to her affection, and here he was being lavished with it. 

It may not have been perfect, but it was just a first. They had plenty of time to practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y’all, it really only gets nastier from here.


End file.
